The Masks We Wear
by OkiiDokiiThen
Summary: Gibbs was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. It took every fibre in his body to not turn around and run as fast as he could.


Gibbs was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. It took every fibre in his body to not turn around and run as fast as he could out of the club. But he knew that if he did so, Walter would have his ass. Which was something he wanted to avoid at all cost. He tugged at the white button up shirt he was wearing and frowned at the black pants he was wearing. It wasn't 'normal' Gibbs clothes and he longed for the comfort of his worn jeans, and old, good, comfy t-shirt.

Like many nights the club was having a theme, tonight there was nothing that extreme. Rules were simple. The subs had to wear a mask that covered half the face, while the doms had to wear a mask that covered the whole face. Gibbs hoped that nobody from work, or those circles would be here and recognise him. Walking swiftly over to the bar he ordered a glass of Bourbon and sat down.

"You could at least try to enjoy yourself Jethro, there is a lot of good people here tonight" Walter said as he sat down next to his friend. Walter's face was covered with a black mask.

"I don't want to be here, I want to go home" Gibbs whispered and hated how weak and sad his voice sounded.

"Not going to happen just yet Jethro. We made a deal remember?" Walter reminded him sternly.

"Yes Walter, I remember" Gibbs replied and actually pouted. Walter laughed and stood up from his chair at the same time as he grabbed the glass of Bourbon from Gibbs's hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" Gibbs protested and glared at Walter.

"You know better then to drink when you might end up playing Jethro" Gibbs turned around and glared at the people around him. He could hear Walter sigh behind him before walking away.

Gibbs sat there for almost an hour fuming in annoyance before he stood up. He had had enough and wanted to go home! Turning around he was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the man who was standing by the bar looking at him. This also meant that he failed to notice how the man deliberately stepped out in front off where Gibbs was going. The man spilled his glass of beer over Gibbs's shirt and his own as Gibbs walked straight into him. The man behind the black mask smirked to himself while he glared at Gibbs.

"I'm so sorry!" Jethro said as he looked guilty up at the man he had walked into.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and" He quieted down and whimpered under the gaze off this stranger. There was something about this man that screamed to Gibbs, screamed for him to obey.

"Come" Said the man before turning around and started to walk towards the exit. Gibbs hesitated for a second before he hostility followed.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked as the man started to walk down a pair of stairs Gibbs did not know was there.

"Shhh, just trust me" The man said in a low firm voice. Jethro blushed a bit as he noticed that his blood seemed to race down to his cock by the sound of this man's voice. They were down in the basement when the man pulled out a set of keys and opened a door. He reached inside and turned on the lights. Biting his lip Gibbs peaked inside. He gasped as he rows and rows of costumes and props.

"A friend of mine owns the place. Rather impressive if I must say so. It belongs to the theatre above us, and below the club" The man said.

Jethro felt the man grab his wrist and pull him into the room.

"You sure are a quiet boy" The man said and chuckled.

"I'm sure we can change that quickly" The man continued.

Moaning quietly as the man pulled him close, Gibbs blushed even more. The two men stared into each others eyes for what seemed forever. The man made a little noise at the back of his throat before taking a few steps back.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" He said once again in that low firm voice. Gibbs shuddered and watched as the man went. He wanted to run, but there was something about the man that was special. Something that was right. Shifting from foot to foot he ignored the bulge in his pants and waited for the man to return.

Gibbs was sure he was going insane, the man had left him here and yet Gibbs couldn't find it in himself to leave. How long the stranger had been gone he wasn't sure, but it had to been hours. He let out a sound of relief as he saw the man come walking back. He was wearing a different shirt now and his sleeves was folded up. The man looked very sexy and Gibbs felt his mouth go dry.

"You are a good boy aren't ya? Not a lot of people would have waited" The man said as he stopped in front of Gibbs. Jethro had no reply to that, but he did smile at the man's words.

"Let's get you out of this shirt" The man said and raised his hands and started to open the buttons. Gibbs breathed heavily as he watched as more and more of his own skin was revealed. The man hummed and Gibbs hoped it was in approval. Soon he found himself shirtless.

"You're a beautiful boy" The man said and scraped his fingers over Jethro's chest. Gibbs moaned loudly at the feel and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sensitive are we?" The man chuckled.

"I'm going to take your mask off now, but mine stays on" Gibbs nodded and stood still as the man gently took the mask off.

"Much better" The stranger said and threw the mask away.

Gibbs leaned into the fingers that stroked his chin.

"You are starving for affection aren't you boy? It's been a long time since anyone has properly taken care of you. But don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you" Even tough Gibbs didn't know this man's name or anything about him, he knew that every word was true.

"Thank you Sir" Jethro said and turned his head to kiss the man's hand. The man was surprised by Gibbs's submissiveness and wondered for a second if he knew who it was but quickly threw that idea away. If Gibbs knew who he was he would have let him know in one way or another.

"Please, may I see your face Sir?" Gibbs whimpered out.

"Not yet" The man replied before linking his fingers into Gibbs's. He started dragging him towards a sofa that was standing against the wall. The man sat down and pulled Gibbs into his lap. Grasping the back of Jethro's head the man pulled him down for a kiss. When his tongue ghosted over Jethro's lips he was immediately granted access and he heard Gibbs moan loudly and often.

One of Gibbs's hands was grasping the shirt of the man whilst the other was lying around the man's neck. The man smirked as he felt Gibbs starting to hump against him so he pushed him back a bit and stopped his movements by gripping Gibbs's hips tightly. And all the time they never broke the kiss. The man released his grip on Jethro's hips when he felt he was more calm but kept his hands on the other man's thighs just in case Gibbs got to eager again.

Pulling Gibbs's head away the two men breathed heavily and fast as they tried to catch their breath. Jethro had a dazed looked on his face and his lips were all swollen and red.

"That looks so good on you" The man said and stroked his thumb over Gibbs's bottom lip.

"What's your name boy?" The man asked sharply and Gibbs did not hesitate when he spoke next.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Sir" Gibbs kept quiet as he felt the man's eyes look at him seriously.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" The man said quietly and smiled a small smile up at Gibbs.

"I need you to listen very closely Leroy to what I have to say now, because it is very important, okay?" The man said. Gibbs nodded and looked into the man's eyes.

"I care for you Leroy, I care for you very much too. I want to keep you as my boy forever. Give you the affection, discipline, love and everything else you might need and want. You are special, so beautiful. I don't think I'd be able to ever let you go after having you like this, sitting on my lap, looking at me with that look" The man smiled.

"I want you to remember that I mean every word I say, and that I will still mean them after my mask is off okay?" To say Gibbs was confused was an understatement. Never the less he nodded and hope the man would now take his mask off. The man took a deep breath.

"You can take if off if you like" The man said quietly and ran his hands up and down Gibbs's back before he let his hands lay against Jethro's hips.

Biting his lip Gibbs raised his hands and grasped the ends of the mask. His hands were a bit clammy and he was nervous as he closed his eyes and gently took the mask off. Jethro dropped the mask blindly, he hadn't opened his eyes yet and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Open your eyes Leroy" The man said in that low stern voice. So Gibbs did.

Gibbs stared and stared and no matter how hard he looked he couldn't believe who it actually was.

"Remember what I said Leroy" Gibbs whimpered.

"Tony" He got out before he put his head down to Tony's shoulder.

"Why?" Gibbs said suddenly and pulled back. Tony frowned at the tears that was now in Gibbs's eyes.

"Why what?" Tony asked.

"Why would you want me?" Jethro asked confused and titled his head slightly to the side. Tony quickly wiped away the tear that ran down Gibbs's cheek. Tony brought him close and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Don't cry, there is nothing to cry about" Tony whispered and stroked the other man's back.

Sniffling Gibbs let Tony run his fingers through his hair and calm him down.

"Your a very beautiful boy Leroy, and I wouldn't change anything about you. Your my boy now, so I'm going to take care of you" Tony explained. Gibbs pulled back slightly and smiled at Tony.

"Does that sound nice?" Tony asked with a slight smirk. Gibbs nodded and smiled even more brightly.

"Yes it does Sir" Tony brought him down for a short kiss.

"Good"

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Tony asked as he kept teasingly stroking the skin right above Gibbs's pants.

"His name is Walter Kirkwood. He is a good friend of mine and he forced me to come here tonight. I wasn't very nice to him about it, but I'll have to thank him now I suppose" Gibbs said and finished with a slight chuckle.

"Think I'd like to thank him as well" Tony said.

"Stand up" Tony instructed Gibbs and watched as the man stood up, his face telling Tony that he was not happy about it. Tony just smirked and told him to stop with the attitude. Gibbs had the decency to blush a bit.

"Come on, lets find you a clean dry shirt!" Tony stalked away fully expecting Gibbs to follow. Which he did.

After short search through some of the rows of clothes Tony found a light blue button up shirt. He handed it over to Gibbs who put it on. Tony was the one who buttoned it up though which made Jethro smile. He watched as Tony, with practiced moves made sure that the shirt looked just the way he wanted it to. Jethro couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped him as Tony made him twirl around for him.

"That's my boy" Tony said quietly to himself. Squaring his shoulders he announced that they would join the party upstairs briefly before they would leave together for Tony's house.

"You will keep your eyes down, stay right behind me. When I stop, you stop, when I go, you go. Don't wander off, do not talk to anyone without my permission, if anyone is stupid enough to approach us to try and talk to you about playing, or you submitting to them, politely refuse and if they do not stop I will interfere" Tony explained as he rolled down his sleeves.

"Any questions boy?" Tony asked and looked at Gibbs. Jethro shook his head negative and gladly followed Tony up the stair to the club.

Gibbs kept his eyes on the back of Tony's shoes as they walked through the crowd of the club. Tony stopped a few times and talked to some people Gibbs didn't know before they were finally headed towards the exit. Tony asked for his own jacket as well as Jethro's.

"Sir?" Gibbs asked quietly and peeked up at Tony.

"Yes Leroy?" Tony asked as he grabbed his car keys from his pocket.

"May I go speak to Walter really quickly? It won't take long, I just want to tell him thanks and let him know your a good guy" Gibbs explained. Tony was silent for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Sure but don't take too long or I will come get you" Gibbs flashed him a smile and bent forward to shyly kiss him on the cheek before he sprinted of towards Walter.

Jethro bit his lip as he threw his arms around Walter's neck and whispered thank you into the man's ear. Walter nodded.

"You better go, your Dom looks impatient" Walter said with a smile. Gibbs flashed him another smile before he quickly went back to Tony. Tony grabbed his wrist and started to guide him towards where his mustang was. As soon they were alone by the car, Tony pushed Jethro up against the car and roughly kissed him.

"Mine" he growled.

"Don't like other people touching what's mine" Tony continued to growl. Jethro whimpered and cursed the blood racing towards his cock once more.

"Yours Sir" Jethro said and moaned as Tony moved his mouth down to his neck. He yelped as Tony bit down hard and proceeded to suck and nip at the same spot for minutes. The pain and pleasure pulsed through his veins with great speed leaving him panting for his breath.

"There, now everyone will know your owned" Tony said as he stood back to admire his handy work.

"Get in the car" Tony said as he locked it up and got in the driver seat. Jethro quickly walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. He was still panting and his cock was making a big wet patch on the front of his pants. His mind seemed one track as his eyes fixated on where Tony's cock was hidden by a few layers off fabric. He wondered how it would feel inside him, how it would stretch his hole and how it would taste in his mouth. He could almost cry with lust. Whimpering he squirmed in his seat and licked his lips as his eyes returned to his new favourite staring spot.

"Don't worry boy, you'll see it soon enough'' Tony said and chuckled.

"But I want to see it now, Sir" Jethro whined and moaned as he saw fucking him hard inside his mind.

"Another thing you would do well to remember. Whining will get you nothing, if anything you'll get less" Tony said firmly.

"Sorry, Sir" Jethro said. The two drove the rest of the drive in silence. It didn't take way too long before they were inside Tony's garage.

"I'll take you on a full tour in the morning, but right now I want some food and then a shower" Jethro followed Tony inside the house were he took off his shoes and jacket. Jethro hadn't really been properly inside Tony's house before so he couldn't wait to see all the rooms. The rooms were comfortable and designed with style. As they walked towards the kitchen Jethro shamelessly stared at Tony's butt.

"How long is it since you had something to eat Leroy?2 Tony asked as he took a bottle of water from his fridge. Gibbs thought back.

"Dinner, Sir. Around 5pm" Tony tusked at him.

"Not good boy, I expect you to eat three good home made meals a day, plus fruit and such between. And you will always eat with me" Tony said and took out a pre-made sandwich. Tony sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and picked up one of the kitchen chair pillows and put it down next to his chair.

"Kneel" Tony said and pointed to the pillow.

Jethro kneeled down and looked up at Tony in wonder. he watched Tony took a few bites of the sandwich. The sandwich was brought down to his mouth and Jethro wordlessly opened his mouth a took a bite as he stared into Tony's eyes. It hit him as a blow just how right it felt to be kneeling next to him. Tony continued to feed himself and Jethro until the whole sandwich was gone. As Tony screwed the bottle of water open and held it to his mouth he grasped Tony's arm for support and tilted his head back slightly.

"Good boy" Tony said in approval and stroked Jethro's cheek as he drank.

Tony stood up and put the out his hands for Jethro's hands. He gave Jethro a smile as he helped get him back up on his feet. Tony grabbed Jethro's left hand with his right hand and towards the bathroom they went.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed behind them, Tony dropped Jethro's hand and turned towards him.

"Strip" He ordered and watch in delight as a shiver went through his boy's body. Jethro quickly got out of the shirt before he lost his socks, pants and underwear. His face was red from all the blushing he was doing and his cock lay up against his stomach.

"Now you may undress me" Tony said from where he was leaning against the wall. Jethro slowly unbuttoned the black shirt, he also gently folded it together before he kneeled in front of Tony and moved to take of his Sir's socks. He swallowed as he moved his hands to open the button on Tony's pants and unzip. Gently pulling them down Gibbs licked his lips and moved to pull down Tony's boxers. His breath caught in his throat as he got his first good look at Tony's cock. Jethro moaned loudly and without really thinking about moved forward with his head and mouth open. Tony stopped him with a hand before getting him to stand up.

The shower was turned on and they were covered in water streams of warm water. Tony captured Jethro's mouth and let his hands wander all over Jethro's body. He moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Jethro's cock. He pulled at it a few times before dropping it. His teeth had left another huge mark at Jethro's neck.

The sound of the water falling and their harsh breathing was the only sounds that could be heard. Tony pushed at Jethro's shoulder and the man sank to his knees. Tony's hand grasped the back of Jethro's head and pushed it against his cock. Gasping he moaned as Jethro took him in his mouth.

"That's it boy, come on" He let Gibbs suck and lick at him for a good while. He grasped the sides of Jethro's head and held it still as he started trusting his hips faster and harder. The feeling of Jethro's warm, wet and tight mouth felt so good around his rock hard cock as he pushed himself further down Jethro's throat. Moaning wildly Tony ignored the gagging sounds Jethro would make and kept on thrusting.

"Your mouth is so good boy, so good for you Master's cock!" Jethro looked up at Tony and moaned. Suddenly Tony did one hard trust before he stilled. Jethro moaned and swallowed as Tony's cock spewed cum down his throat.

Tony panted and reached out to turn of the shower as the water turned colder and colder. Jethro lapped at Tony's cock and licked it clean from cum and spit.

"Let's dry off" Tony said and got out from the shower. Tony dried off quickly before he let Jethro have the towel. Gibbs chuckled suddenly which made Tony look at him.

"What?" He asked with a slight smile.

"We didn't do any cleaning" Jethro said with a giggle. Tony laughed at that.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow, but now it's time for sleep!" Tony announced and led Jethro to the bedroom.

"Tony?" Jethro asked quietly as he got into the bed.

"Yes?" He replied and climbed in next to Jethro.

"W-what is ... this?" Gibbs asked, biting his lip he turned towards Tony. Tony was silent for a few minutes.

"This is us. This is me and my boy finally being together" He said slowly as he ran his fingers through Jethro's still damp hair. Slowly letting himself relax completely against Tony, Gibbs pressed in close and let himself bath in the heat Tony was letting out. It had been a very long time since he'd let anyone hold him like this.

Turning off the lights, Tony smiled down at Jethro and watched him smile back before he closed his eyes. Jethro really owed Walter for dragging him to the club today.


End file.
